Food and beverage businesses commonly sell drinks in cans which can accummulate in large numbers and will occupy a considerable amount of space. The cans have salvage value and can be recycled thereby reducing the overall cost of doing business. An inexpensive, simple to operate machine is needed to crush cans such that they may be efficiently and economically recycled.